


Take Off Those Pants and Show Me

by ikkiM



Series: Jaime/Brienne Ficlets, Drabbles, Thoughts, Sentences...Maybe Even a Haiku [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my fic based on my favorite JB quote, "Unlace those breeches and show me."  If the first real interactions your characters have involves one asking the other to strip, you know it's going to be good.</p><p>And because I'm unoriginal, since it's a quote fic, it's all dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off Those Pants and Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowDelaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDelaney/gifts).



“Take off those pants and show me.”

“No, Jaime.”

“I want to see your tattoo, Brienne.”

“No.”

“You went with Margaery and Sansa for Marg's drunken hen night, and _I_ have to find out on _Twitter_ that you all got tattoos. You kept it a secret. You’re not allowed to keep secrets from me.”

“I said, _no_ , Jaime.”

“Best friends share their drunken tattoos with each other.”

“Best friends respect each other and don’t try to force each other to do things they don’t want to do.”

“You try to force me to be nice all the time.”

“That’s different. And it’s a henna tattoo, so it will be gone in a couple of weeks.”

“That’s why you have to show me now. Strip, woman.”

“If you got a drunk tattoo near your...man parts, would you show it to me?”

“Of course! Wait, what? Where is this tattoo? I thought it was on your ass.”

“Shut up.”

“Brienne. Is it on your inner thigh?”

“No.”

“Upper thigh?”

“No, Jaime. Stop.”

“Oh my gods, Brienne, did you actually get a tattoo..down _there_?”

“I told you to stop!”

“You did, didn’t you? You’re turning that particular tomato color I love so much. Now you have to show it to me. What is it?”

“Do not make me strangle you.”

“A butterfly? No. Not your style. Moon and stars? Nah. Not that either. A little sword? A sexy little sword pointing the way for me?”

“Shut your stupid mouth, Lannister, before I shove my fist in it.”

“Not a picture then, eh? Words? A phrase? ‘Come and get it’? No, too bold for demure Brienne. Something dull about duty and honor? Why would you put that where only I will see it?”

“You’re _never_ going to see it.”

“Does it say ‘Jaime is my favorite’? It should. I _am_ your favorite.”

“You’re about to be my favorite punching bag.”

“Is it a little heart that says ‘Brienne Loves Jaime’?”

“No.”

“I’ll get a matching one on my ass.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because that’s what couples _do_.”

“We are friends Jaime, not a couple.”

“We could be a couple if you’d just take off your pants.”

“What?”

“I’ve been trying to get in your pants for almost a year, you stupid woman.”

“You what?”

“The very thought of a tattoo hiding beneath the sensible white cotton panties I’m sure you’re wearing has made me hard as a rock, and I’m tired of waiting patiently for you to realize we are more than friends. Now. Take. Off. Your. Pants.”

“Are you saying, Jaime, you want ...wait, what are you doing?”

“If you’re not going to take them off yourself, I’m going to take them off for you. With my teeth.”

“Jaime, stop it...gods, …..Jaime….I….Jaime… _Oh_.”

“A lion? It’s a lion. I love it, Brienne. We are going to go to a tattoo parlor to make it permanent so I can kiss it every day.”

“Shut up, Jaime, I am not... _Jaime_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for YellowDelaney. I'd love to do something canon or angsty for her, but that's not really in my skillset. I just want to thank her for everything she's done for the jaimebrienne.com board. Without her, it would never have gotten off the ground. Thank you, YD. Now take off your pants and show me.
> 
> Thanks again to QuizzicalQuinnia for the beta! You rule, chickadee and I am so loving your work right now.


End file.
